


Bloody Cakes

by CrystalDragonette



Series: Cake and Blood [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Caring Lance, Hunk really is trying, Lotor is hurt, M/M, Protective Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Hunk is working late at the bakery to prepare for the next morning. He didn't expect there to be so much blood involved.





	Bloody Cakes

Hunk wasn’t sure if he had ever seen so much blood before. It was covering his floor, some on his walls, covering him…. All coming from lotor who was laying on his office couch in the bakery. He was unconscious, breathing shallowly. 

Hunk had thought it was Keith who had been banging on the back door of his bakery; he had thought Keith had gotten into another fight. It wasn’t unusual for Keith to come to him nowadays seeing as he was always in the kitchen until late at night. He hadn’t expected Lotor to fall through his doorway, covered in blood and a stab wound to his side….

Hunk had cleaned him up, then stitched him up. His nervous pacing and cooking did not ease his nerves, nor did scrubbing his walls and floors but he himself was still covered in blood, even if his hands and arms where not. He kept biting his lip and checking on Lotor before enough had been enough and he pulled out his phone.

\-------

Shiro frowned as he pulled up at the bakery. The echoing of Hunk’s worried voice still playing through his mind. He slipped out of his car and walked around back before stopping, looking at the trail of blood leading up to Hunk’s door and the large smear of it on the door. With only Hunk’s name playing over and over, he rushed into the building, calling out for him. The image of Hunk walking out of his office, covered in blood with a scared look in his eyes. He felt the rage building in him. Someone had hurt someone so kind.

“S-Shiro?”

Shiro took large steps to him, autopilot taking over. He quickly checked Hunk over, tension slowly leaving his body. Hunk wasn’t hurt. 

 

“Shiro..”

Shiro’s head snapped back to facing Hunk. “Hunk, what is what is going on?”

“It’s Lotor… I.. He… Shiro, he’s hurt.” Hunk’s voice cracked.

Shiro blinked before pushing past him into the office, eyes focusing on Lotor. He was pale, hair matted with blood, and the shallow breathing sounded so loud. Still in autopilot, Shiro moves to Lotor, carefully checking him over. He knew Hunk was on the verge of a panic attack, this wasn’t something he should deal with. 

“Call Lance. He’ll calm you down.”

“What about-”

“Lotor will be fine, just out of commission for a few days.” Shiro straightened and sent Hunk a small smile. “Everything will be okay, Hunk.”

A sob of relief escape from him and he buried his face in his hands.

Lotor would be okay.

He’d be okay.

In the end, Lance forced Hunk out of the bakery and, after getting him some new clothes and cleaned up, to a pizza shack, retelling all his weird customers he had that day.

\-----

Lotor groaned and opened his eyes, the room barely lit by the setting sun through the window. Where was he? He turned his head, eyes adjusting, and spotted a digital clock. Thursday is what caught his attention. Hadn’t been Monday?

A sound catches his attention from the other side of him and when he turns his head, he spots Hunk, asleep and slumped against the bed. Hunk… Why was he…. 

Blurry memories past through his mind, of how he stumbled to Hunk’s bakery after being stabbed. He’s pretty sure he past out before saying anything at all. He knows he worried Hunk, if the bags under his eyes were any indicator. His hand twitches and to his surprize, it doesn’t move very much. He shifts and bites back a smile trying to form when he notices his hand in Hunk’s. Rolling over onto his side, he watches Hunk, gripping his hand. 

He really did love him.

\----

Hunk’s love, nor did his for Hunk, did not stop the lecture and tears that came when Hunk woke up.


End file.
